INTĀCHENJI : intercambio
by Adume
Summary: INTĀCHENJI :Intercambio Mandar a vivir a sasuke con otra familia que no es la suya,al otro lado del continente,otro idioma...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestado y les altere las personalidades =D**

Es uno de esos típicos días en los que hacer nada está dentro de tus planes, y entonces llegas al punto de cuestionarte tu propia existencia y es allí realmente donde te das cuenta de que la vida se te está escapando ya que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, pero aunque seamos jóvenes nos mortifica la idea de quedarnos solos.

Tras pensar esto soltó un suspiro aun con los codos hincados en la cama mirando un punto muerto en la pared, se giró quedando boca arriba al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su visión hacia el techo, de repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta, se sentó en la cama e inclino un poco la cabeza para ver al causante de aquel ruido, no se sorprendió ya que su hermana hacia un gran alboroto cuando llegaba a casa, se lanzó a la cama y soltó un gran suspiro con una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro, yo solo la mire interrogante y me volví a acostar, esta vez de lado dándole la espalda.

-No preguntaras ¿a que se debe el motivo de mi alegría?-dijo mirándola con los labios levemente fruncidos.

-¿Me incumbe? –pregunte desinteresada.

-no dijo nada.

-Entonces lárgate-dije indiferente.

-Pedazo de grosera-dijo lanzándome una almohada -escúchame cuando te hablo-dijo seria.

-¿Qué paso ahora Ino?-pregunte aun sin interés.

-El colegio ha aceptado mi petición de intercambio-dijo, mientras yo me empezaba a interesar en el tema

-¿Cómo?-pregunte.

-Es que estas sorda frentona, me voy a Japón a estudiar el japonés y en mi lugar enviaran a un chico a estudiar el español-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo sabes que será un chico?-pregunte de nuevo.

-intuición femenina-dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cejas.

-Yo también soy mujer y no intuyo nada ¬_¬ -dije arqueando las cejas.

-Es que tú eres una mujer diferente…-dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Como que diferente si también tengo tet…-dije pero me interrumpió.

-¡Es decir que no eres igual que las demás!¡¿ Eso era lo que quieras escuchar?¿contenta? ¬_¬-dijo.

-si-dije con autosuficiencia-¿Y cuando viajas?-pregunte.

-Que linda Saku, a mí también me harás falta hermana-dijo dramatizando e intentado abrazarme.

-No eh dicho eso ¬_¬-dije apartándola.

-Yo sé que en el fondo si quisiste decirlo, pero esa capa de hielo que pones con los demás no deberías ponerla con tu hermana del alma…-continuo diciendo.

-Quieres contestar la condenada pregunta que te hice-dije saliéndome de mis casillas.

-ya ya doña amargada, pues no lo sé hoy estamos a… ¿a qué día estamos hoy?-pregunto.

-19 de agosto-dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-Pues según lo que me dieron…-dijo levantándose de la cama y echando a correr hacia su bolso, saco un papel y se acercó a mí de nuevo-viajamos el 5 de septiembre-dijo.

-Te vas en dos semanas y media-dije un poco triste.

-si lo sé, pero no estés triste que ya los llamare, podemos hablar por skype, nos escribiremos correos…-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Los chicos los saben ya?-dije.

-No, lo más duro será decírselo a Naruto-dijo y el silencio reino en la habitación.

En otra parte…

-Así es Tenten me voy dentro de dos semanas-dijo un chico de tez blanca mientras secaba las lágrimas de aquella chica. (n/a: se supone que eso lo dijo él en japonés pero no me apetecía buscar un traductor y ponerlo, además sale más bueno , barato, bonito y para toda la familia ;) )

-Perdóname soy una tonta-dijo secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, lo que le resultaba imposible.

-Vendré en verano a visitarlos, además dos años se pasan volando-dijo sosteniendo la barbilla de ella provocándole un sonrojo.

-Sasuke-kun me harás mucha falta-dijo ella lanzándose a los brazos del chico-, pero si esa es tu decisión yo no soy nadie para contradecirte-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-No digas que no eres importante, joder-dijo el chico tomando la cara de Tenten entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, y allí mismo en aquel parque Sasuke Uchiha, beso a su mejor amiga Tenten de una forma tierna, lenta y un tanto torpe, su primer beso con su amiga de la infancia, y luego de un par de segundos ambos reaccionaron alejándose el uno del otro.

-Yo lo siento…no quise…yo …este…-dijo él un tanto nervioso.

-No digas nada –dijo ella sonriendo-esto será solo un secreto.

-¿Un secreto?-dijo él.

-es decir, no se lo diremos a nadie-dije ella bajando la mirada-júralo por el dedo meñique-dijo ella con un notable color rojizo en su mejillas.

-¿Todavía sigues creyendo en tonterías como el lazo rojo del destino?-dijo el divertido.

-Sasuke-dijo apenada mientras hacia un mohín con sus cachetes-anda-dijo.

-Está bien –dijo él divertido.

-Esta es la promesa del dedo pequeño, cualquiera que la rompa que le caigan 100 agujas encima y le corten el dedo-dijeron ambos.(n/a : menuda frasecita que me eh sacado de sakura card captors xD )

Y así se pasaron los días cumpliéndose el plazo de las dos semanas, todos se encontraban muy tristes Naruto no paraba de llorar ni de soltar a Ino, yo solo la observaba con melancolía, a esa rubia tonta sí que la iba a extrañar, pensé.

-Frentona no te quedes allí parada y dame una abrazo-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, yo solo me acerque a ella y la abrace, sentí como mi camisa comenzaba a empaparse y el agarre comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y al cabo de varios minutos Ino cruzaba aquella puerta para abordar el avión.

Dos días después nos encontrábamos Naruto, mis padres y yo esperando al desconocido, no lo conocía, y la verdad ni me interesaba conocerlo, por lo que me dijo se llamaba sasuke, es un nombre extraño pero que se le puede hacer ,aburrida empeze a comer unas patatas fritas .

-¿Saku cómo crees que sea?-pregunto Naruto un tanto curioso.

-Ni idea, y ni me interesa-dije.

-Digo, como todos los chinos son iguales-dijo el pasándose la mano por el cuello.

-No es chino, es japonés-dije con una patata en la boca.

-No y que no estabas interesada eh-dijo molestándome.

-Por lo menos tenía que ver hacia donde iba mi hermana.

-Me lo imagino pequeño, con los ojos hundidos, y con la piel amarillenta-dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué te burlas? ¿No era tu sueño otaku hacerte amigo de un japonés?-dije.

-Lo es, pero no quise que fuera en estas circunstancias-dijo él mirando el suelo-mira creo que es ese de allá-continuo diciendo mientras señalaba a un extraño.

-continuara-

Es un poco cutre la historia, pero se me ocurrió cuando a mi clase llego una chica de marruecos…xD si se que es un tanto extraño el motivo, pero yo también viaje de un continente a otro y la verdad sé que es muy duro dejar a tus seres queridos, otra cosa , esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la original…

p.d: Espero criticas constructivas y destructivas ¬_¬


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestado y les altere las personalidades =D**

**Vale vale tratare de poner en español y en japonés cuando sasuke hable =D aunque mi japonés sea un tanto cutre y solo sepa presentarme, saludar y preguntar ¿Cómo estás? -.- **

Un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca, más o menos de 1'80 caminaba un tanto desubicado, en su cara se notaba se notaba que no era de aquí, divago un par de momentos sin darse cuenta que mi mirada estaba clavada en él.

-¿Anata wa Sasuke desu?(¿Eres sasuke?)-pregunto Naruto, la verdad no me sorprendí mucho ya que sabía lo obsesionado que estaba con esos dibujos hasta el punto de haber aprendido el japonés.

-Hai (si)-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-jejejeje-rio Naruto un tanto nervioso-Watashi wa Naruto desu, Anata o mitasu to ii (yo soy Naruto, un placer conocerte) –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ambos se acercaron y mi madre y mi padrastro saludaron a sasuke, yo solo lo seguía con la mirada, a lo cual Naruto se dio cuenta y me llamo.

-¡Saku ven a saludar!-me llamo Naruto.

Yo rodé los ojos y a paso lento me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Hola-dijo sasuke sonriendo de una forma tan dulce que hizo que sintiera algo raro en el estómago, pero al instante gire mi vista hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar aquello que había sentido, le respondí secamente un ``hola´´.

-Kanojo wa sakura desu (Ella es sakura)-me presento Naruto, yo solo sonreí y me quede mirando aquellos ojos negros tan misteriosos como la noche.

-sakura, Kanojo wa kawaiidesu sakura toshite (Flor de cerezo, ella es tan hermosa como una flor de cerezo)-dijo sasuke sonrosándose al mismo tiempo que lo decía, Naruto sonrió picaronamente, y pues yo solo con una mirada interrogante por escuchar mi nombre en lo que había dicho.

-Está bien sasuke te mostraremos tu nuevo hogar-dijo mama sonriéndole-ven, vamos-dijo haciendo un ademan para que los siguiera.

Sasuke sin vacilar nos siguió y se subió con sus maletas al auto, y luego de un trayecto de 45 minutos llegamos a casa.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-dijo mama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke solo sonrió, por lo que tenía entendido sabia unas cuantas palabras en español.

-Bonita es, señora Haruno-dijo él refiriéndose a la casa.

Cuando entramos a casa él se quitó lo zapatos dejándolos en la entrada, yo solo sonreí ante su acto.

-Anata no kutsu o sakujo suru hitsuyō wa arimasen (no es necesario quitarse los zapatos)-dijo Naruto riéndose.

- mōshiwake arimasen (Lo siento)-dijo recogiendo sus zapatos y colocándoselos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación gritándole a Sasuke un ``suerte´´ que al parecer comprendió porque me sonrió. Luego de un par de minutos mi madre me llama para cenar.

-Yo voy-dijo Sasuke subiendo la escaleras y deteniéndose en mi habitación, pero al no recibir respuesta se iba a marchar cuando escucho unos sollozos provenientes del baño.

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke llamando a la puerta, al instante limpie las lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas y le abrí la puerta, él me miro detenidamente a los ojos y dijo:

-No llorar, por favor-dijo secándome una lágrima que escapa de mis ojos-no me gusta ver llorar a las sakuras-continuo diciendo.

Yo solo aparte mi rostro de él, mirando hacia otro lado, cuando escuche que empezó a decir:

-¡Gomen! Gomen gomen gomen gomen (perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón)–dijo muchas veces mientras cerraba los ojos muy fuerte.

Al principio no entendí el porqué de su acción cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en toalla, sonreí, la verdad nunca me imaginé a un chico disculpándose por ver a una mujer en toalla, seguí de largo hacia mi habitación y luego de 5 minutos salía ya vestida, Sasuke ya no estaba allí al parecer había bajado a cenar.

-Hola-dije sentándome en una silla, todos respondieron a mi saludo menos Sasuke que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Sakura ¿el lunes empiezan el instituto cierto?-pregunto mi padrastro.

-Si-dije indiferente.

-¿Sabes si sasuke ira a tu clase?-dijo mi madre.

-Mama ni si quiera eh entrado a clases ni mucho menos eh visto las listas ¬_¬ - dije la verdad era que hacia unas preguntas.

-No le respondas así a tu madre-dijo.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo agradeció por los alimentos y comió en silencio, era viernes muchos estarían de fiestas, otros como yo en casa cenando con mis padres y un nuevo inquilino.

El teléfono sonó irrumpiendo en aquel ambiente tenso, yo me levante cansadamente de la silla y respondí de mala gana.

-¿Quién es?-dije.

-Uy frentona esa no es la forma de saludar a tu hermana del alma-dijo Ino.

-Hola Ino-dije.

-Así está mejor-dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal Japón? ¿Y tú nueva vida?-pregunte.

-Estamos muy habladoras ¿eh Saku?-dijo picaronamente.

-calla…-le dije.

-Pues los padres de Sasuke me caen muy bien a pesar de que el padre sea muy serio su madre es muy amable, y su hermano esta como me lo receto el médico-dijo.

-Aja-le dije.

-Pues Japón es muy bonito…-dijo y siguió hablándome.

-Saku ¿es Ino? –dijo mi madre arrebatándome el teléfono.

Suspire y me dirigí a ver la televisión, no echaban nada bueno solo esos anuncios publicitarios de las tele ventas (N/A: tenía que colocarlo en este fic, porque odio profundamente esas estúpidas propagandas ¬_¬ ) que la baba de caracol, que los zapatos que te hacen ver más alto, que el jean levanta cul…

Y así se pasó aquel viernes, nada interesante, mi vida no es interesante y mucho menos yo soy interesante.

Los rayos de luz que se calaban por la ventana hicieron que me levantara, me estire, bostecé y Salí de la habitación, después de un rato desayunamos,y mi madre me dijo:

-Saku, porque no llevas a Sasuke a conocer el barrio -.

-tks-suspire resignada-Sasuke ven-le llame.

Sasuke me siguió sin decir palabra alguna, fuimos al parque, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de andar por ahí, él se mecía en su columpio como un niño pequeño y la verdad que me hiso un poco de gracia y comencé a reír, él detuvo el columpio y me observó reír, estoy segura que nunca supo mi motivo, pero también comenzó a reír.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí –dijo una voz chillona-¿y este quien, es tu novio?-pregunto un tanto celosa, ya que ni yo puedo negar que Sasuke es guapísimo.

-Si lo es, ¿algún problema?-dije mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke quien se levantaba del columpio al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-No creo que alguien como tu salga con alguien como él-dijo ella-¿eres nuevo cierto?¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto de forma coqueta.

-Se llama Sasuke y no le interesa hablar contigo-dije respondiendo en su lugar.

-Ja ya enserio no me hagas reír-dijo la pelirroja- ¿En serio eres novio de la frentona?-le pregunto ella.

-Si lo es, ¿algún problema?-dijo él repitiendo lo que había dicho mientras alzaba los hombros.

Karin no hizo otra cosa que quedarse con la boca abierta, yo jale a Sasuke y ambos nos fuimos de allí, cuando estuvimos…

-continuara-

Gracias por los comentarios de verdad me animaron a seguir la historia…

Acepto críticas positivas y negativas xD

p.d: es divertido matar sims xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestado y les altere las personalidades =D**

Capítulo 3

Cuando nos alejamos los suficiente solté la mano de Sasuke y lance un suspiro la verdad era que esa tipa me había mosqueado el día, y así se pasó el resto de la tarde, Naruto nos llamó y fuimos con él y con los chicos al cine.

-Exijo que me devuelvan mi dinero-dije.

-Es cierto Saku la próxima vez no dejemos que Naruto escoja la película-dijo mi amiga Temari.

-Si la película estaba muy buena-dijo él abrazándose a Hinata, la cual al sentir el tacto del rubio se le subieron los colores y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Hina ¿estás bien?-grito Naruto mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

-Deja de estar ahí parado y ayúdanos a levantarla-dijimos tratando de reanimarla.

-Como pesa-dijo Naruto.

Entonces Sasuke de un tirón levanto a Hinata del suelo haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, ella reacciono y volvió al suelo (n/a: Yo también amo el suelo cariño XD ),pero Sasuke fue rápido y la atrapo en sus brazos dirigiéndola hacia una silla, trajimos un poco de agua y le dimos leves golpes en las mejillas.

-¿Q-q-qu-e me paso?-dijo mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Te desmayaste.

-Qué vergüenza-dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

-Todavía le sigues teniendo vergüenza a los chicos ¿eh?

-si-susurro ella.

-No son la gran cosa, nosotras maduramos antes que ellos-dije(n/a: Me hacía mucha ilusión poner esto *-*)

-Es cierto Saku-dijo Temari y todas nos empezamos a reír.

-Anda Saku cuéntame el chiste también, me quiero reír- Naruto inocentemente lo que provoco que las carcajadas aumentasen.

-Ya es tarde, nos vamos-dije despidiéndome de los chicos dirigiéndome a casa.

-Divertidos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-¿Ellos?¿divertidos? ¿En serio? A veces hasta me dan miedo-dije y él asintió.

(Para que tenga más realismo escucha esta canción .com/watch?v=_uUVX376U4M no sé si se vea el enlace…si no solo busca en you tube : **L's theme A )**

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio, la verdad no hacían falta las palabras, en serio que lo disfrutaba, pasamos por el mismo parque de esta tarde, y me entro un escalofrió, uno de los columpios no paraba de mecerse (n/a: basado en hechos de la vida real: S) pensé que solo era mi imaginación y mire a Sasuke el cual miraba fijamente el columpio lo que provoco que este se meciera aún con más fuerza, me asuste, los hierros oxidados no paraban de rechinar y una briza helada meció mis cabellos, retrocedí presa del pánico, el columpio seguía y seguía hasta parecía que se fuese a salir, Sasuke se empezó a acercar (n/a: Valiente yo ya me hubiera meado O.O) yo lo jale de la camisa y comencé a correr, el trataba de seguir mi ritmo, mi corazón bombeaba muy rápido y la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, en un instante se me ocurrió dirigir mi vista hacia atrás y juro que pude ver una sombra acercarse, acelere más el paso, pero tropecé con una piedra, no me importo el golpe de la caída seguí corriendo, divise mi casa y saque fuerzas de yo no sé dónde hasta llegar a ella, busque las llaves, pero no las encontraba y ya comenzaba a desesperarme, Sasuke llego un poco agitado, me ofreció ayuda para volarse la reja que cubría la casa, ambos saltamos hasta quedar en el jardín, lo vi coger una piedra del suelo y dirigirla hacia su brazo cortándose con ella, aterrada vi como las pequeñas gotas caían en la piedra manchándola, luego con su dedo índice limpio la sangre de su brazo e hizo una raya, me indico con señas que no pasara la línea y salió del jardín dejándome sola, pasaron 1,2,5,15 minutos y él no volvía, asustada empecé a dar un pasos más allá de la línea, salte la reja y pude ver que él se acercaba a mí con un objeto de metal (n/a :pequeña pausa :D ``respiro´´ ufff no es ninguna historia de vampiros, odio las historias de vampiros ¬_¬) eran las llaves, sonreí, pero al parecer no le gustó mucho la idea ya me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria, se sacó un colgante del cuello y me lo coloco, cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me dijo:

-¡ Watashi wa, anata ga kokkyō o tsūka shinai yō ni iwa! (¡Te dije que no cruzaras la línea!)-me grito.

Cuando sentí el colgante sobre mi cuello note que él empezaba a perder fuerzas, me preocupe y lo ayude a saltar hasta al jardín, él me entrego las llaves, entramos, sí era un poco tarde, así que procuramos no hacer mucho ruido, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde suspire aliviada mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a sentarse en la cama, sonreí y lo abrase, me sentía muy agradecida por ser mi ``héroe`` y salvarme del ``fantasma del columpio´´ y ahora que lo pienso me hace un poco de gracia.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿si tú estás bien?-le dije dirigiéndome al baño por unas vendas, algodón y alcohol, volví y me senté a su lado, tomé su brazo examinando la herida, le di leves toques con el algodón untado de alcohol, limpie la herida, verificando si la sangre había cesado, y efectivamente lo había hecho, tomé una venda y se la coloque, ¿chico como pudiste hacerte un corte tan grande? Me pregunte mentalmente.

- Arigatō-me dijo y la verdad no era tan ignorante como para no saber que `` Arigatō´´ significaba gracias, le sonreí, y mi estómago gruño, lo que hizo que me sonrojara salvajemente, miré el reloj que marcaba las 2:08 am, la verdad era que no había comido mucho, digo, no me va mucho lo de la comida chatarra y no es que este a dieta, solo no me va.

-Ahora vuelvo, recuéstate-le dije recostándolo y dirigiéndome a la cocina, busqué algo de la cena y no encontré nada, no habían cenado aquí, típico ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, tomé el cartón de la leche y lo bebí (n/a: apuesto a que tú también has bebido leche del cartón o de la botella cuando no hay nadie en casa XD )me dirigí hacia a mi habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, sigilosa (n/a: como Shakira =D) entre en ella y me encontré a Sasuke profundamente dormido, se veía tan tierno, parecía un ángel, me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado procurando no hacer ruido, acaricié sus cabellos, sonreí para mis adentros y me recosté en la cama y sin darme cuenta de la noción del tiempo caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-continuará-To be continued-

Perdón por tanta interrupción =D, también perdón por demorarme, pero tengo mi justificante; tuve exámenes de mate :'( y de historia =D y un supuesto examen de inglés que había el lunes que me hizo estudiar para que el profesor saliera diciendo que lo aplazaba al jueves, y justo el jueves se enferma ¬_¬ en fin coff coff

Gracias por leer esta historia… C: no soy una escritora ni mucho menos solo escribió lo que me viene a la mente cuando estoy a punto de irme a cosa rara que hizo Sasuke la explicare a su tiempo.

Que tengas un buen dia


End file.
